warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrik Cyrasse the Bastard
Rodrik Cyrasse the Bastard, or as he introduces himself to his potential friends or employers, Rodrik the defiler of daughters, slitter of throats, thief of noble riches, is a Bretonnian outlaw and mercenary. He is a professional infiltrator and a thief, and he does not lack enough strength and martial art techniques to overcome obstacles as if they are unavoidable. Past Early Life Rodrik was born in a brothel of Parravon, son of a whore named Jehan Cyrasse. As a whore, she was barely able to take care of her son, whenever she was not working, she attended to his care. But once he began walking, she almost stopped looking after him. So he grew up in the slums, both metaphorically and literally, as a complete bastard. Thanks to his quick wit, hands and feet, he could steal and get away with whatever he stole to fill his belly or satisfy his boredom, thus he slowly became an expert in thievery, burgling, and pickpocketing. He earned his self-granted name the defiler of daughters in his teenage years, he had a very good way with words, and of course with women, perhaps he learned what he knew from the women who worked in the brothel where his mother was also working at. Sometimes he would sweet talk with a girl during the day, break into her house in the night, share the bed with her and grab one or two valuables from her parents before leaving for good. He learned to fight the way every slumdog like him learns to fight, by fighting. Not a day of his would end without getting one or two bruises, and sometimes a broken nose. He was living like a barrel rolling down from a hill, not caring about what comes tomorrow at all, for he always did earn his need before the day ended, one way or another. But one day, the way he viewed his world changed. He saw his mother getting dragged out of the brothel she has been working in, being grabbed by her hair, and getting beaten up to death. He indeed rushed in to remove the mob off his mother, but he also took his enough share of the beating and a shovel that hit his face put him down unconscious. He woke up thrown beside stay dogs, only to learn that his mother was publicly burned due to the felony of practising witchcraft. Learning of her mother's fate, he could no longer stay in Parravon, so he attempted to leave Parravon, but due to the infamy of her mother, he was being searched for interrogation. Thanks to his slightly bruised face, he has not been quickly identified, managed to leave Parravon, only to begin to be pursued shortly after. He managed to lose his pursuers, but with the cost of entering the Loren Forest, which he was not aware what's to come next if he entered. Among the Wood Elves For three days and three nights, he walked the forest, lost, hungry and thirsty, doomed to get digested by the wild animals in his end. During his march into the Loren Forest, he was spotted by a Wood Elven kindred, whom its members had almost pinned him down with arrows if it was not for their leader, Aediarac One-eye. The Wood Elves seized him, interrogated him but fed him meanwhile. He told them about his mother's fate and how he ended up walking into the Loren Forest in the first place. Radically, Aediarac pitied this child, decided to take him into his kindred and raise him as one of their own. Unwillingly, they taught him how to walk, hide, track, hunt, and craft as a Wood Elf. He learned what they could teach him, but he was not changed in nature, he was still a complete bastard, but did not intend to make that clear to them. In fact, the members of the kindred other than Aediarac was already treating him fit to what he actually is. Living several years among them, even if he could not get close enough to their performance, he was indeed very good compared to a human. He lived with them until the day that the kindred came across with an another, younger kindred, then things for both the kindred and Rodrik became complicated. The kindred that they have come across cursed them due to letting a human into their wood, calling them defilers and blasphemers and they intended to kill Rodrik. Aediarac's kindred would not be any mournful if they handed Rodrik over to them just like that, but Aediarac was in charge, and he wanted to keep him. The curse words between two kindreds went more and more fierce as minutes followed one another, until the point where they began slaying one another. Coming to realise he can no longer stay with them, Rodrik seized his chance and vanished away, leaving bloodlusty kindreds behind, finding the way out of the forest and breaking free of the forest for good. Bandit, Mercenary, Thief Shortly after, Rodrik came across with a group of bandits who threatened him to give up his valuables or his life. But he talked it out with the bandits and at the end of the conversation, he became one of them, sharing the dinner with them at the end of the day. With his wit and tactics, he kept the group alive as it slowly grew into a small army of bandits, then he tricked all of them to cut down their leader to replace his place, convincing that he was no longer worthy. Thus he became the leader of the bandit army and began manipulating them for his own will. Robbing and murdering kept them fed and in condition, his bandits were happy, but it did not feel enough for Rodrik. He was bored, laying his legs and telling the bandits what to do was not amusing at all, he wanted to feel the thrill of burglary once again. But he was not thinking of any simple burglary, he was going to burgle the palaces of the nobles.Category:Warhammer Fantasy Characters Category:Bretonnia Category:Independent Category:Warhammer Fantasy